Warriors: A New Revolution Kallikstar's Story
by Lori Kit
Summary: This is about Kallikstar a young new leader and, for the first few moons of her leadership there is already a new threat. I do not own Warriors or anything Warriors related Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. But, I do own the idea of this story.
1. Meet Fireclan

**Meet Fireclan**

**Leader: Kallikstar**

She-cat all white with sapphire blue eyes_ she is a good leader and always puts her clan first and always knows to knows to do the right thing yet she seems to have a dark past_

**Deputy: Willowpelt**

A great mixture of light brown with dark stripes and white with a

White muzzle a she-cat_ very jubilant and sweet deputy although_

_very young to be a deputy very wise and loyal to her_

_leader and very trustworthy even though she was a _

_rouge (Apprentice Sharppaw)_

**Medicine cat: Greyheart**

a beautiful grey long-haired she-cat with serious amber eyes _lovely and sweet hearted and very wise and close to Spiritclan always wants to do her best and never accepts defeat (Apprentice Echopaw)_

**Warriors**

**Firewing**

A deep reddish orange tom with serious grey eyes _Kallikstars mate he's a strong warrior and always knows what to do when a battle comes_

**Shadepelt**

A sleek black tom _(Apprentice Kickpaw)_

**Lionmane**

A fluffy sandy colored tom with a with a white underbelly_ Mate Cinderfur_

**Tigerstripe**

A red colored tom with black stripes_ Mate Everpool_

**Shortwhisker**

A pretty cream colored she-cat_ (Apprentice Wish paw)_

**Flamethrower**

A dark gray and black she-cat_ (Apprentice Singpaw) Mate Joyheart_

**Firespirit**

A light orange tom with white socks

**Apprentices**

**Kickpaw**

A dark brown tom

**Singpaw**

A dark yellow tom

**Sharppaw**

A bramble colored tom

**Wishpaw**

A beautiful white she-cat

**Echopaw**

An all white she-cat with a cream color on her ears back and tail tip

**Queens**

**Joyheart**

A calico she-cat_ (kits are Lightningkit & Rosekit)_

**Everpool**

A dark brown she-cat_ (kits are Hazelkit, Treekit & Marikit)_

**Cinderfur**

A dark grey she-cat_ (kit is Spotkit & Marshkit)_

**Elders**

**Ashfoot**

A small ash colored tom

**Halfear**

The oldest cat in the clan and is a sunny colored tom


	2. Chapter One: The Strange Vision

Chapter One: The Strange Vision

**Chapter One: The Strange Vision**  
I'm Kallikstar and, this is my story about me with my clan...

As I sat staring at silverpelt the only part of me moving is the occasional twitch of my tail along with my shallow breaths. I look out and I see the river that separates us from Rainclan along with the waterfall. I look the other side and see the border between us and, Shadeclan. I knew that behind us would be Woodclan.

I was sitting on a small hill that overlooks my clan as well as some of the forest. I sit out here at night just me, Spiritclan and, the forest. _Spiritclan where are you_ I wonder. At that moment I heard a loud screech _oh no my clan_ however, it wasn't my clan. I saw fire and ice in a battle and, as I looked closer I realized that they were cats. Then I noticed that one of the cats had sapphire blue eyes _oh no! We're the fire! But, who is the ice_?

The next day I woke up early tired and droopy because I couldn't sleep with the vision going about in my head. The sun was just coming up and, I was sitting under a tree by the Large Stone (were I announce things like warrior ceremonies etc. to my clan). With the warrior den and the apprentice den right by it I noticed Flamethrower getting her excited apprentice Singpaw I knew that they were going to the training hallow. I was watching my clan going about like a queen watches her kits. What caught my attention was my loyal deputy Willowpelt rounding up the morning hunting patrol so, I decided to go over.

"...And Shortwhisker you, your apprentice Wishpaw and... Firespirit!" She ordered just as the light red warrior walked up.  
"Hey Willowpelt, are you rounding up the morning patrol?" I asked after the patrol left.  
"Yes," she meowed, "and how are you this morning?"  
"Oh, I'm good but I need to talk to you, Greyheart and, Firewing."  
"Ok, I'll get Greyheart and you get Firewing."  
"Kay," and we left.  
I saw my mate eating his breakfast, "Firewing!" I shouted.  
He looked up, "What is it Kallikstar?"  
"Follow me," I shouted and, ran towared the entrance where my best friend and wise medicine cat were waiting for us.


	3. Chapter Two: The Starry Warrior

Chapter Two: The Starry Warrior

**Chapter Two: The Starry Warrior**  
"So... you think... that we're fire?" Greyheart asked.  
"Well, we are kind of _Fire_clan," Willowpelt meowed trying not to sound rude.  
"I know, I'm not a mouse brain but it's odd if they're battling and we're fire then that means we are going to battle ice." Greyheart always has trouble taking in the idea of a battle although she is a great medicine cat.  
Firewing trying not to be technical commented "But, that can't be right there are only four clans in the forest and, none of the clans are ice."  
"Maybe Shadeclan they always give you a chill," Willowpelt added as she shivered.  
"What about something like winter or snow I mean it doesn't _have_ to be a clan maybe Spiritclan is just saying that we might have a hard winter," Firewing continued.  
"Well... uh... Greyheart?" I stuttered.  
"I know that this is new to you and it's all right you're still working out how to be leader don't worry we'll figure this out together," Greyheart purred. She looked at Firewing and Willowpelt, "all of us."  
"It was only a few moons ago that Ravenstar died." Willowpelt said trying to be comforting. She was referring to the previous leader before me.  
"We better head back I don't like to leave the clan alone to long," I mumbled as I plodded toward camp.

That night I could not sleep I nuzzled closer by Firewing not because I was cold, but I had an odd chill inside that made my neck fur prickle. All of a sudden a bright light appeared _not the sun_ I said to myself _but, what is it_. Then a starry warrior appeared from the light,

"Ravenstar!" I exclaimed. She was a shimmering light her pelt was sleek black like it used to be and she still had her warm autumn colored eyes.  
"Yes, my dear I have something to tell you," she purred.  
"Is it about the ice?"  
"Yes, you should know the ice is an old friend from the past."  
"The past? That doesn't make since please explain more."  
But, I was too late for she was already just a shimmer when I finished. "No! Wait! Don't go!" I cried.  
"Kallikstar? Are you okay?" Firewing mumbled for he was just waking up.  
"Oh, I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah," but honestly I wasn't. I was shaking all over terrified who from my past I pondered hopelessly _whoever they are I hope they wont hurt my clan._


End file.
